This invention relates to support stands and more particularly to a knockdown, vertically adjustable support for holding one or more articles such as a video cassette recorder (VCR) or video cassette player above a television set. In addition, the invention can also be utilized for holding objects such as a computer printer, computer diskettes, or user manuals, above a video monitor when employed with a microcomputer or computer terminal.
A VCR has become a popular accessory for use with a television set. The location most suitable for its operation is often above the television set for a variety of reasons: By being situated above the set, the VCR may be handled without bending. Adequate height may allow easier operation of the infrared remote control by avoiding obstructions that are often present when the VCR is too close to the floor. In addition, the space above the television is often not utilized. By placing the VCR there, space elsewhere can be used for other purposes.
In many cases, the VCR is too large to rest securely on the rather narrow flat portion of the top of the television set. When placed there, the VCR may protrude over the front and/or rear of the television set. These protrusions may be considered cosmetically unappealing. In some situations, the narrow television top may not even be secure enough to handle the force of pushing a cassette into a VCR. Generally, vendors of VCR's and furniture retailers sell cabinets or "entertainment centers" with a plurality of shelves that avoid these problems. However, they are typically expensive, bulky, and sometimes impair ventilation of the equipment. The tops of many computer video monitors also have a limited amount of flat horizontal surface area. A large sturdy surface above a video monitor could accomodate articles such as a printer, computer diskettes, or user manuals.